


Trespass

by saythename



Series: My sun and my angel [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, allhailjeonghyuk, crackship, repostingfromaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename/pseuds/saythename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk has never dreamt of falling so deeply in love with of a member of another boys band,</p>
<p>But that heavenly like creature, with his glorious long blond hair and soothing laugh, can't stop vibrating his heart strings.</p>
<p>He wanted him, he wanted to trespass to the angel's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a story about Minhyuk (Monsta X) and Jeonghan (Seventeen) (if it isn't obvious enough from the summary) with a hint of Jeongcheol. 
> 
> Warning: really, there is only a HINT of Jeongcheol (like maybe only five lines..)

Promoting at the same time as monster rookies, Seventeen and Monsta X was bound to become close friends and work colleagues.  

Whether it was Jooheon and Hoshi’s twins like looks and similar playful personalities, 

Or Kihyun and Woozi’s destined to be same birth dates, 

Even the shy Hyungwon, though he didn’t talk much, looked at ease around them.  

 

The twenty boys enjoyed hanging out around as a large group each time they can at different music show backstage.

 When they first met, Monsta X used joke about the number of members and teams Seventeen had, and the difficulty to remember all their names and faces. 

Yet, there is someone that Minhyuk would never forget since the first sight.

Even with thirteen members, his gaze could only land on that one in particular, Seventeen’s Cheonsa, Yoon Jeonghan. 

 

With his outgoing and extrovert charms, it was a piece of cake for him to befriend the latter. 

As planned, the angel didn’t take long to get used to his presence each time he finds a chance to get closer to the one he longed for.  

Minhyuk was looking forward meeting each other in music shows, yet he wanted more.

They were friends, but not close friends. Jeonghan seems to be easily approachable and friendly with everyone yet the friendlier he was, the more distant he seemed. He wanted to be someone special and could have a place anchored in his heart. He wanted to hear his smooth voice at every break, wishing him good mornings and good nights every day.   

 

The occasion came quicker than planned.

Once Seventeen has brought a basketball as dance props for yet another different version of Mansae and they happened to be near a sport court,

the crew of Show Champion thought it could be a good opportunity to film a basketball game between the two groups.

It was when an idea crossed his mind.

 “Hey Jeonghan, wanna bet?” Minhyuk turned towards the blond haired boy behind him, 

The beautiful being looked amused by the proposition, crooked one brow and asked:

 “What do you want to bet?” 

"How about if we won, you’ll give me your number, and if you won, I’ll dance Mansae three times in our new variety show?” 

"Deal.” Jeonghan slapped his outreached palm as sign of agreement “You better learn our dance moves fast.” 

As for the rules of the game, they have decided to let each leader pick three members and compete in a free throw match.

 Determined to set the bet in his favor, Minhyuk stood near his leader to help him pick the rival players.  

His eyes scanned around before landing on a pair round doe eyes and some chubby cheeks, he whispered to their team captain the name of Seungkwan.

Yet, as the old saying never judge books by its cover, the brown curly haired boy is quite an ace as mentioned by his members.  

Without warning, before Minhyuk could propose his next suggestion, Shownu then chose Jeonghan, earning him a slap on the stomach from the latter who knew how good at sports the gentle looking idol was.

 On the other hand, S.Coups wisely chose Kihyun, Wonho and the other team’s leader who are all first time players.

 Once the likelihood of each team winning was made clear, he shouted jokingly at the camera “I am sorry, we are lost” yet internally drowned in disappointment.

During the whole half an hour of the match, Minhyuk was praying that the God of basketball could lend those three players his blessings for just one play. 

At the start, none of them managed to score, and Minhyuk secretly bitted his lips to the cute whines Jeonghan let out each time his ball fails to land inside the basket, almost wanting their rivals to win just to see a dazzlingly happy smile.

 As if his prayers were finally heard, to everyone’s surprise, Wonho shined among everyone during the game, and even Shownu managed to score one point.  Minhyuk’s whole face light up at the results and ran after a pouting Jeonghan dribbling to the end of the court by himself. 

“So…?” Monsta X’s vocal teasingly shook his phone in front of the latter.

Without a word, the long haired boy grabbed his device and typed a few numbers before handing back pretending to be mad for losing. “You guys totally lied when you said they never played before”

 “Oh, come on, don’t be a bad loser.” Minhyuk smirked mischievously “You should be grateful I’m not making you guys dance to Hero.” 

“Omo, did you just diss us for not having abs?”Seungkwan approached the duo, an arm around I.M, with his diva offended expression kicking in. The noise made the other members approaching them and it soon turned into a debate and muscle showing event.

Upon this scene, Jeonghan grabbed his wrist and ran off.

Minhyuk didn’t care how pabo his wide grin must have looked that day.

 

   As time progresses and the closer they get, the more Minhyuk despised one member of Seventeen in particular: Choi Seungcheol, also known as S.Coups.

 Even his teammates noticed and gossiped about the unusually close relationship between Seventeen’s leader and their angel, it wasn’t hard to guess from the caring gaze Coups always had when staring at the gorgeous male, or the way Jeonghan rested his head on the elder’s back when tired. 

S.Coups’s manliness contrasted Jeonghan’s tenderness, and fans are head over heals in love with this kind of combination, making Minhyuk frustrated when he almost couldn’t find a page about Jeonghan without having them associated.

For the first time ever, a green eyed monster was devouring him from inside out, he now knew the definition of jealousy.  
His beauty, his kindness, his laughs and smiles and cries were things he wanted to monopolized. And he will get it no matter how many S.Coups he'll need to fight.

 

In November, a good news came like an early Christmas present, 

Mnet Asia Music Awards has proposed a collaboration stage between Seventeen and Monsta X,

 Minhyuk has been missing Jeonghan non-stop since both of their promotions ended, and as soon as they reached Hong Kong, he rushed towards their friends’ practice room using the excuse of 'wanting to perfectionate their performance' to see the one on his mind all those months. 

Yet during their rehearsals on the awards’ stage, Jeonghan’s mood clearly darkened. The long blond haired boy didn’t seem to be in his best state and kept making small mistakes, as the perfectionist he was, Minhyuk knew the latter would blame himself deeply if any misstep happened later that night.

 After hours and hours of sweat and muscle pain, they were finally allowed a fiften minutes of water break, but Jeonghan didn’t join his friends towards their rest area, instead, his foot directed towards the empty storage room in the backstage. Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows and followed quietly behind.

 

The person of his desire was standing among different props and boxes, practicing the smallest details of the choreography over and over again. 

Too absorbed into his private dance session and to catch his breath to notice a cold bottle of water approaching his red cheeks, the icy contact made the latter shiver and let out a small scream.

Jeonghan turned around before lowering his voice afraid to attract the attention of others:

 "Minhyuk, what are you doing here?” 

“I can say the same about you, what are you doing here?” Minhyuk took a seat on the nearest paper box, he stretched his sored legs and continued:  

“Don’t kill yourself for that. You guys are already doing freaking awesome.”

Jeonghan wiped his sweat with the back of his hand, and differed his opinion:

“There is always room for improvement, and especially today, you have no idea how hard Hoshi worked for tonight, I cannot ruin his and Jihoon's effort"

 

Minhyuk's gaze traced the panting male and tried to reason with him:  

"But exhausting yourself is not the smartest solution, even if your mind tells you don't need a break, your body does, relax a little, then focus back."

 "I hate to say this, but you are probably right" Jeonghan sighed and sat on another box next to him.

 Noticing the heavy atmosphere, Minhyuk decided to light up the mood like he usually did with his own little stories:

 “You know, when I first joined our company and started to learn dance, I couldn’t even do a circular turn without falling, my movements were so stiff that I.M used to call me the stick man.” Fortunately, those words drew a smile on the pretty idol's face. 

Minhyuk felt he can breathe peacefully again, now that Jeonghan seemed to back to his usual cheerful self again.

What wouldn’t he give to make him happy everyday. 

“Thank you Minhyuk” Jeonghan walked up and softly untangling the latter's messy hair as sign of gratitude, making Minhyuk almost wanting to purr at the soft touch of his fingers.

 “No worries, I can be your hero.” Those playful words was returned with another heaven sounding laughter. 

 

In the evening of the event, as they waited in the backstage after Trespass,

Minhyuk stood the closest to the stage to grasp an incredible view of a mesmerizing figure in his glowing shine, Jeonghan looked the brightest on stage. Secretly envying Mingyu, he couldn't help but imagining himself in his position poking the adorable male’s forehead and grinning madly at his cute expression. 

The performance was a success, and the sight of Shownu happily waving of their trophy around didn’t wash away his worries since Seventeen was one of the two only groups to not receive a price in the award.

 Minhyuk knew the difficulty of recognition for new groups coming from smaller agencies and was afraid that Jeonghan, a little more sensitive than most, would feel discouraged and agonize by himself. And once they reached the hotel, he dialed a number so familiar he could even recite it backward,    
A soft “Hello?” greeted him.  
 “is S.Coups there with you?”  
 “No, and why are you asking that?” 

The latter didn’t bother answering and rushed to the next question instead:

"Where is your room?"  
"What? Minhyuk, what are planning to do?”   
“Where is your room?”Minhyuk simply repeated the question, not given up before receiving the wanted answer.  
 “…1020”  

 

Five minutes later, Minhyuk was standing at the doorframe of a startled Jeonghan, ambiguous of this sudden appearance. 

The younger invited the latter to come in, surprising Joshua on the way who jumped slightly at the intruder in their room when he came out of the bathroom.  

Before Minhyuk could open his mouth, Joshua, who quickly grasped the situation, generously offered: “We can switch rooms if you want.” The American member then reassured him given him a reason to stay “plus I even brought my guitar to show Kihyun hyung a new song I just composed.”

As soon as the words were said, the well known Seventeen’s gentleman gathered all his belongings and waved a brief goodbye before the door shut close.   

 

Once alone, the awkwardness in the air was so incontrovertible that Minhyuk didn’t know where to look or to place his hands,  

The gorgeous angel decided to break the silence first,  
 “So… what it is this all about?” Jeonghan patted on the bed next to him, signaling the short haired boy to sit down.

 His usual charismatic image gone, all the blood of his body seem to have rushed to his face.

What is he going to say? Say that he was worried he would be keeping his pain and worries to himself which would sound incredibly like something a boyfriend would do?  

As his thoughts tangled in his mind, an unexpected tickling can be felt around his neck, and when he looked down, some golden silky strings of hair were softly spread on his shoulder, arms slightly touching, and a hand gently caressing his back before the long haired boy murmured:  
"Take your time. Tell me what's wrong when you are ready."

In his scenario, he should be the one comforting Jeonghan, not the other way around.  Finally came back to his confident self, he tugged Jeonghan by surprise resting the latter's head on his chest and before bowing down to speak with a low voice right next to his ear:  
"Don't feel sad about not winning tonight, your well deserved recognition will come and Seventeen will slap all those big companies in their face letting them know that an artist's value has nothing to do with the resources they get."

Feeling the latter’s shoulders slightly shaking, He thought the younger was reprimanding a sobbing, yet when his face raise, one hand covering his mouth, Jeonghan turned completely red trying hard to hold back his laughter with all his force and exclaimed: "Oh God, did you really thought I would be crying over something like that?"

 Embarrassed, Minhyuk abruptly rise from his seat and announced "I am going back" then proceeded to the door, but his steps were stopped by delicate fingers grabbing onto the bottom corner of his shirt.  

Jeonghan fully recovered from his endless laughters, reasoned with the taller male: “We are not going to disturb Kihyun hyung and Joshua twice” the angel then smirked: “or do you need Kihyun hyung's lullaby to sleep at night?"

The second part successfully managed to drag the latter back his original place, but now Minhyuk needs to face a even bigger challenge, he was going to sleep in the same room as Jeonghan. Breath in, breath out, Minhyuk did all he could to remain in his composure.

It is not that bad right? They are only sharing the same room, is not like they are sleeping in the same bed?

His hardly convincing serenity was crushed a second later,  "Oh I forgot to mention it, there was a problem with Joshua's matela earlier, and there isn't any free room left, so looks like you would have to squeeze with me" Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.  

Having dealt enough of Jeonghan's cheekiness, Minhyuk thought it was probably time to who was the dominant one in the two of them. Without a word, he climbed into the bed, and cut off Jeonghan's surprised gasp with a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist, his chest pressed against the younger's back. Once he realized the younger wasn’t pushing him away, Minhyuk wished him a relieved good night.

A sweet yet calming scent emanates from the silky golden strands soothing his rapidly racing heart down and closing his eyes slowly.  Right before he slipped into dreamland, Jeonghan's voice suddenly resonated in the dark:  

"Thank you, I was in fact a little depressed over the fact of going back empty handed, yet the kids seem to have so much fun, the collabration with Monsta x happened better than we ever expected and..."

There is a brief silence, as if Jeonghan was shallowing his unfinished words back .

"And what?" asked Minhyuk, his sleepiness washed away by the curiosity

 "Nothing" Jeonghan let a short laughter, even in the dark, he could still see the curvature on his pink lips in his mind.    
"Either way, thank you, for everything"   
"That is a lot of thank you for a day" Minhyuk jocosely replied.  
 "Well, what would you like to hear else?" Jeonghan faked an offended tone, playing along.

 That question made his heart skip a beat, there is something he wanted to hear, in fact, desperate to hear, but all this fondness has not made him forgotten that the angel next to him is  taken. There isn’t a single day passed that he hasn’t thought of confronting his rival and winning his prince back, but it is not the time yet, he wasn't sure how would he start the subject matter and most importantly, he wasn't sure Jeonghan would choose him over Seungcheol.

Minhyuk let out an unnoticeable sigh and let the latter go from his embrace, before turning on his back and mumbled  "Nothing."

 

Since that day, Minhyk became even more clingy over Jeonghan,

to the point where even Seungcheol noticed the increasingly frequent visits they or more especifically, Jeonghan received from the elder.

One day, after Music Core's pre-recording, Minhyuk who as always came to their waiting room happily chatted with Jeonghan and their maknaes. Soon, it was their turn to stand by, as the members left the room one by room, Seungcheol dragged Jeonghan out in particular and said:  
“Jeonghan, go ahead first, I'll join you later."

One hand pushing the younger towards the exit, staring back with a piercing gaze at the handsome male from their colleague group.  Once the shorter figure disappeared from their sight, Seungcheol cornered the vocal of Monsta X to a wall and asked skeptically: "You show up quite often to our room those days, don't you have practices as well?"

Minhyuk stared back with the same intense gaze and scoffed at what he thought as a threatening:  
"Don't use my duties an excuse to separate me and Jeonghan, man up and tell me directly."

The leader, slightly puzzled by the sudden burst of harsh words, but continued anyway:   "What are you saying? No, but seriously, don't Monsta X need you to practice with them as well?" 

Minhyuk, thrilled by the fact of finally challenging his rival face to face, adrenaline rushing through his veins, proudly declared:  “Even if you two are in a relationship, I have no plan on given up my pursuit for Jeonghan, let's compete in a manlike manner!"

 “What relationship?” S.Coups was even more confused when the latter shoot him an understanding stare, then something clicked and his eyes grew almost to the size of a Ping-Pong ball.   
“Wait, don’t tell me you thought me and Jeonghan are dating?”  Seungcheol felt his jaw was going to drop to the ground when the latter nodded as response. “What even gave you the idea that we were a couple?” 

“You guys seem awfully close…and the fans kind of… really like seeing you guys together?” The more it progressed, the more Minhyuk realized how silly all his arguments were.

Seungcheol calmly lectured:  “For your information, Jeonghan is kind of touchy feely with everyone.” And then he added “Even if we act more intimate than other, it is called FAN SERVICE.” 

Face burning red upon hearing the clarification, yet relieved of the response, the usual talkative Minhyuk stayed dumbfounded unsure of what to say or do next.  
 It was the turn of Seungcheol to be confounded, suspiciously squinting his eyes, started: 

“Why are you so interested in Jeonghan in the first place? Are you-”  
 Before Coups could finish, their manager appeared around the corner and called his name giving him an escape preventing the embarrassment to grow further.  

From this day full of ups and downs, now that non-existent rival is out of the way,

he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer, but the most difficult battle has yet to come,

What did Jeonghan think of all this?

Might Jeonghan return his feelings as well?

 

And there they were now, on the new year's eve ,

Seventeen and Monsta X both present at the ending stage of Gayo Daejun,  
Among all the attractive male and female idols around him, he only had his eyes for one person.  His ethereal prince standing behind them, shimmering eyes staring at the confetti dropping from the ceiling resembled a scene where stars glister of the whole galaxy was falling on him radiating in all his beauty:  he never seems to stop growing prettier, and his own heart can’t seem to stop beating faster.

At this pace, his heart would need to see cardiologist anytime soon, his remedy needs to be taken now.  

Reaching out and finally hugging the one he wanted inside his arms like none of the hugs they had before, in this heartfelt embrace, he whispered on the last day of the year and the first day of a whole new beginning:

 “I love you, will you go out with me?”   


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I even easily confuse myself with my writing style, the stories are NOT consecutive in time.

###  **O Romeo, why are you Romeo?**

A first date is always stressful,

especially one surrounded by your members giving unwanted illicit advices and critisms, 

from Wonho following him around, insisting on picking his outfit to Hyungwon making fun of the amount of gel in his hair,

even their youngest couldn't seem to contain the excitment in his voice,

"We won't mind if you don't come back to the dorm tonight" winked I.M towards his hyung which was returned with a harsh slap on the back by their leader.

"None of those inappropriate advances, DO YOU HEAR ME LEE MINHYUK!" yelled Kihyun acting like a mother figure next to the father figure Shownu now chasing after their maknae.

Minhyuk groaned, did he really seemed that naive to do anything to Jeonghan on a first date?

 

When he finally reached Seventeen's dorm,

he was greeted with Seungcheol suspiciously looking at him, scanning him from head to toe, before slowing removing his feet to let their guest in, letting him know that Jeonghan would be there any seconds, but first, he had a few questions in minds.

It started with simple ones, like the where they were going, when would they be back, which Minhyuk strongly doubted that he already knew the answers from Jeonghan. Then it turned towards a weird direction of how many people he dated before, how far did he go with those people, and other akwardly specific things.

Luckily, Jeonghan came out his room just in time, as his mouth was on the edge of cracking from dryness, 

"Stop sounding like a maniac father letting his daughter going on a date for the first time" Seungkwan sassily commented from the back. 

As the couple walked up to the door with the other twelve members following after them like they were some kind disciples following their prophet, Seungcheol persevered in his warnings:

"Don't do anything inappropriate to our Jeonghan!"

 _why does it sond so familiar_ , Minhyuk sacarstically thought to himself, yet still politely agreed and defended the purity of his love towards their angel. 

Yet, S.Coups' suspicion didn't stop there, he eventually yelled out: 

"Swear on it" branding a wodden cross to the latter's face, probably stolen from Joshua. 

Jihoon couldn't take all these idiocies anymore roughly dragged their leader back inside while Vernon pushed the couple outside and shouted:

"Run Juliet, Run!"

"Come back at 11PM exact, you hear me! Not one second more!" Seungcheol voice resonating from inside into the hallway. 

"Yes, appa" Jeonghan tired replied, before tightly linking his arm to his now boyfriend's and sweetly said "Shall we go, Romeo?".

 

###  **Can I interest you in some kinky role-play?**

Minhyuk never had any weird fetish, especially not cosplay.

That view completed shifted when that high school unifrom fitted so well on Jeonghan who wore it for the promotion of Mansae,

In his wildest fantasies, the delicate looking boy was a high schooler that would most likely be popular and exceed in his studies, that against all expectation has fallen in love with some bad boy (AKA him) of another school.

He never told Jeonghan any of this, until one day, during their usual cuddling session in one of the empty waiting rooms between music shows,

Minhyuk started out of nowhere with Jeonghan sitting on his lap:

"Call me hyung."

Now used to his boyfriend's unpredictable absurd ideas, Jeonghan asked casually "Why that all of a sudden?" fingers busy taping the keyboard of his phone without sparing him a glance.

“Nothing, it is just you look a little too good in that uniform” Minhyuk bited his lips suggestively stroking the latter's arms lovingly

This reply successfully captured back the younger's attention, with his mouth half open in shock, Jeonghan mumbled:

"Don’t tell me you are you thinking of some role playing" 

Minhyuk simply smiled his usual warm and attractive smile, and continued:

"Or better, call me sunbaenim!" he shook the long haired boy in his arms enthusiatically "oh come on, Jeonghanie, pretty pretty please?"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, then lighted up his expression with a dreamy eye smile and started with a sweet voice making the elder feels like melting:

"Minhyuk sunbaenim, would you let me go before I'll let your teacher also know as Shownu hyung learn that you are messing with me again?"

“Not before you kisse-” A abruptly hand landed on the back of his head before Minhyuk could finish, and his leader was standing there, eyes in fire, 

dragging Jeonghan's whining boyfriend out of the room. 

Once alone, Seventeen's angel grumbled to himself: 

"Why do I feel like I am dating an ajhusshi with strange quirks sometime?" 

Yet the curve on his lips exposed his little white lie. 

 

###  **The key of all well-kept secrets is not having one**

Instagram, Twitter, all SNS have became a tool to follow the activities and most importantly save some pictures of his beloved one, 

he even joined a few less known fansites just to uncover some well-hidden gems 

It almost reached a sasaeng level of stalking as criticized by Kihyun. 

When they finally went official, Minhyuk had to sadly erase all trace of his hard works that could potentially creep out his new lover,

one day as Jeonghan was playing with his phone, the long haired boy asked out of nowhere:

"Why did you delete my photos?"

Minhyuk's heart almost stopped at that comment, before difficultly articulating a question:

"...How did you know?"

Jeonghan blinked innocently, yet said words that has nothing of an angel's purity:

"Someone was so excited the day to ask for my number that he forgot to change his phone screen wallpaper."

Minhyuk knew he must look as red as a lobster now.

The long haired boy hugged his flustered boyfriend and pouted playfully:

"You could at least choose a better looking one."

Once coming back to his right minds, yet cheeks still pink, Minhyuk protested quietly:

"That's because you look perfect in every angles and any view" earning him a well deserved kiss on the neck.

It probably wasn't so bad after all having to let go his collection, Minhyuk thought, now that he could be the photographer to the most exclusive photos of Seventeen's angel and kept all of it to himself.  

One secret has turned into many others, at least those ones were done by both of them, right?

 

###  **Push and pull**

"Apperently they are planning to cut my hair for the comeback"Jeonghan sighed, sitting the floor of their practice room "I'll miss my long hair"

Minghyuk who with great agility managed to sneak into the Pledis' building reassured his boyfriend: 

"Either way you'll look stunning as always."

Unconvinced, Jeonghan sulked and nonplussed his answer:

"You have never seen me in short hair, how do you know for sure?"

"Of course I have, I watched all the Andromeda episodes you featured in" Minkyuk defended and proudly lifted his chin waiting for a compliment.

"I am seriously feeling like I am dating a sasaeng fan now" teased Jeonghan as his boyfriend tightened his grip around his waist in revenge. 

"Have you watch any of our shows too?" Minhyuk asked in return with atticipanting puppy eyes

"I might have catched a few glimpses before" Jeonghan composedly replied while petting a cutely pouting boyfriend and promised ”I'll go check some more when I have time"

Little did the latter know, Minhyuk would never have guessed the endless grins his own dorkiness has brought to his boyfriend's face on DeokspatchX, or the amount of tears he shed watching him finally succeded from No Mercy. 

But, this should remain untold; an angel has his cool to keep.

 

###  **He that is not jealous is not in love**

"What are you reading?" Minhyuk joined his angel after a long interview to find him scrolling down through his phone with his slim and long fingers and staring at the little screen intensely.

"A fanfic" calmly replied Jeonghan. 

"And you said I have weird kinks?" Minhyuk slightly shocked yet excited at the new possibilities they can explore, 

"About you and Mingyu" Jeonghan added before side-eyeing his boyfriend hanging on him like a koala bear from the back.

"Well, I don't mind trying something new..." smirked Minhyuk and Jeonghan clearly catched his unclean thoughts of the moment. 

"Gross!" the long haired boy covered his mouth faking a horrified expression "No wonder fans would think you guys as a couple; you both has such similar bad tastes."

"Are you jealous?" Minhyuk's grin growing even wider to which was returned with an eye roll. 

Yet, the next day, after their show, Minhyuk went casually to give a bro hug to Mingyu when the younger yelled in fear:

"Please don't touch me anymore!!! Go touch Jeonghan hyung instead!"

Speechless for a few seconds before he turned towards his boyfriend, and asked confusingly:

"...What did you do?" 

Jeonghan struggling to tie his hair looked at his reflection in the mirror shrugged and replied:

"Nothing much, I simply told Wonwoo the culprit who wore his new jacket in secret and spilled coffee on it"

Minhyuk took the elastic from his hand, and after passing his fingers through the long golden locks, started to tie it before saying with a hint of amusement:

"And when I thought I was dating an angel." 

Jeonghan crooked an eyebrow and wondered:

"Are you disappointed now?" 

Minhyuk cheekly blinked and said:

"Not a bit" beofore grabbing a strand silky blond hair from his ponytail and place a kiss on it. 

 

###  **Greeting each other's family 101**

When Minhyuk and Jeonghan finally gathered the courage to announce their love affair to their members,

the reactions were of all colors, 

Kihyun cried out of joy patting his dongsaeng in the back: "Oh my god, you finally got over your obsession!" 

followed by a exaggerated congratulation from their maknae I.M: "Minghyuk hyung has became a man now, he actually asked his crush out!" while Jooheon and Wonho hummed loudly the wedding march behind them. 

In contrary to the screaming and excited Monsta X, the members of Seventeen froze on their place in unison, eyes widening one bigger than another. 

Hoshi was the first one to slap back to reality, turning to their friends of the other group and gasped:

"You guys all knew it?" receiving unified nods as response. 

"Well... this is a surprise" Joshua laughed awkwardly. 

"...guys" Jeonghan's shaky voice made all twelve pairs of eyes notice his worried expression, 

Seungkwan came closer to their angel, and wrapped an arm around his back and exclaimed,

"I knew you were too pretty to like girls!" he furrowed his eyebrows and whispered "I just thought it would be between you and someone of our own band, like Joshua" making Jeonghan and Jisoo grimace at the same time.

The other members gave their best wishes as while, and Dino even teased their leader by saying:

"Dad, looks like mom is running away with another man." 

Relieved and more than grateful for his friends who were like his family's understanding, Jeonghan turned towards Shownu who has now walked up to him

The tall male first formally bowed and then said:

"Please take good care of our Minghyukie, if he hurts you anyhow, tell me and I'll beat him up for you."

"Shownu hyung we are not getting married" Jeonghan swallowed back the laugh at his serious expression.

“Oh trust me you’ll need it” Kihyun reassured him, with I.M next him nodding in agreement and playfully winked "Since there is no exchange, no refund once you got our Minhyukie."

 

###  **You better**

Palm sweating, heart racing to his throat,  

He thought he was going to faint at this rate, 

will Monsta X finally appear on the headlines of newspapers as "Male idol faint on Gayo Daejun: cause of crisis due to nervousness confessing to another male idol"?

Every seconds past felt like an eternity, and tic toc of the time sounded like his hopes slowly crushing, 

maybe it was just better to laughed it off, and pretend it didn't happen, 

as he was aboutt to break the hug, a warm pairs of hands griped onto his shirt in the back, a pair of lips murmered a soft whisper itching his feelings like a feather on the skin, 

"You better not say it was a joke, Lee Minhyuk." 

 

###  **And...?**

"What did you wanted to say that night in the hotel after MAMA?" Minhyuk started, as they walked hand in hand next to the Han river, their first date approaching to an end.

Jeonghan enjoying the refreshing breeze of the late night wind, squinted his eyes in pleasure and slowly asked:

"What are you talking about?"

Minhyuk caringly reminded his now boyfriend:

"You said that you were glad to see Seventeen having fun on the stage, and the collaborate with Monsta X went well, but there is something else you didn't finish."

"How do you still remember something that long ago?" Jeonghan let out a soft chuckle, astonished by the latter's memory. 

"I remember everything about you" The taller boy showed his best goofy grin with his bright white teeth and eyes curling into shapes of crescent moons, the type of grin that the angel absolutely adored.

"Tacky" He lowered down to pinch his boyfriend's cheek, Jeonghan can never stop feeling heart warmed by Minhyuk's passion and commitment to their relationship. "but sorry, I am afraid I have forgotten it already." Minhyuk looked disappointed, yet quickly recovered with a quick peck on the lips.

Minhyuk was too excited to get over the contact of those soft lips to notice a mischievous yet loving expression dashing through Jeonghan's eyes

_And most importantly I am glad I was standing there with you by my side._


End file.
